The present invention relates to a carrier for holding analytical samples which is used when a solution is analyzed by X-ray fluorometry.
Where a trace amount of solution is to be analyzed by X-ray fluorometry, it has been common practice to allow the solution to permeate into a carrier, such as filter paper, and dry it to provide for X-ray analysis.
FIG. 1 is a plan view showing a conventional example of such a carrier. As shown in FIG. 1, the filter paper 1 has not been given any special treatment, with the result that, when a solution is allowed to permeate, it diffuses throughout the filter paper 1. Moreover, since it diffuses ununiformly, it has been impossible to ensure that the diameter of a spot 2 of the solution is constant. As a result, large variations in the X-ray intensity being observed are produced, making accurate measurement impossible.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a carrier for holding analytical samples which will overcome the above, and other, disadvantages.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a carrier capable of holding a sample in a fixed region with high reproducibility.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a carrier capable of greatly lowering the lower limit of quantitative limiting concentration.